


Puma's Unexpected Litter

by Daisy1600



Category: Lucha Underground
Genre: And neither was Puma, Drago is a good friend, Johnny was nOT informed about Puma's abilities, Kinda..., Konnan is an angry Grandfather/Father-in-law, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Poor Poom Poom, Puma is kinda like a cat...., Puma is preggo, Rey is an idiot, and it's Johnny's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy1600/pseuds/Daisy1600
Summary: Prince Puma and Johnny Mundo have been together for quite some time. But has it been long enough for them to evenconsiderhaving kids or getting married?Well, they may not have much control over that first thing as they'd originally thought.Mpreg





	Puma's Unexpected Litter

Johnny let out a loud, drawled out sigh as he pulled out of his partner and flopped onto his back beside him. After taking a moment to cool down and get his erratic breathing under control, he scooted closer to Puma -or Trevor- and pressed lazy kisses to his neck, causing him to giggle and scoot away from him. 

"Oh, no you don't. Get back here." Johnny mumbled, smiling tiredly as he wrapped an arm around Trevor's midsection and held him close. 'Twas there usual post-coital position, Johnny holding Puma from behind as the latter leant back into his warm embrace. 

"We should probly get cleaned up, John..." Puma mumbled into the pillow resting beneath his head, barley able to keep his eyes open. The younger Luchador had been getting very tired after.. copulating, as of recent. 

"I'm tired, you're tired. How about we just lay here and sleep for a little while? Or maybe all night.." Johnny replied, just as tired as his boyfriend. Sex usually took a lot outta him. Especially when its Puma he's doing it with. Which has been the only way it's been for quite some time. And damn, he could go all night with that kid... He actually did sometimes. 

"I'm..." Puma's eyes closed and he quickly shook himself awake. "I need to go hom..." the younger man couldn't finish his sentence as he'd already dozed off for good. There's no way he was getting up 'til eight AM tomorrow. Which had become a thing he did lately, not get up until eight. Though Konnan was a lot more strict with the Prince, and would _never_ let him sleep in that late if it was his apartment the young fighter was staying at. 

"Love you, Trev." Johnny grinned at the sleeping form of his boyfriend, pressing a soft kiss to his exposed shoulder blade. He then somehow managed to get the sheets out from under his sleeping partners body and pull 'em up high enough to cover their bodies up to their chests. 

Johnny fell asleep after a minute or two of running his fingertips along the tattoos lining his partner's arm. They were all so colorful, so beautiful, so... very him. Johnny always admired Puma's sleeve of colorful ink, but ever since they began dating, he was actually _allowed_ to feel and touch them. He was allowed to do all sorts of things that involved... touching the other fighter. Things that no one else at the Temple were even allowed to _think_ about doing. 

\---

The morning following their little roll in the hay, Johnny had woken up around six while Puma stayed asleep much longer. What? He couldn't help letting the kid sleep in a little, he just looked so.. so precious. So adorable laying in bed sleeping with messy hair sticking up in all directions. 

It was a Saturday, Puma's usual day of training with his mentor, and he still wasn't up. Konnan didn't appreciate that very much and ended up calling Mundo's cell at around 7:45.

Johnny heard the loud ringing of his cellphone coming from his bedroom and quickly ran in there, grabbing the slim device before it woke Puma from his much needed sleep. 

Konnan. 

"Uh, yeah?" Mundo mumbled into the phone as he exited his bedroom, quietly shutting the door behind himself. 

"Where the hell is he?" Said the angry fifty-something year old man on the other end of the line. 

"Trevor's sle-"

"I'll stop you right there, Mundo. Just because you two are.. are _together_ now, doesn't mean you can just keep him all to yourself and disrupt his training. I want him down here in 20." he hung up before Johnny could say another word. The long-haired man groaned aloud, wishing he could just grab that mans cane and- That's enough of that.. 

Mundo's mission, should he choose to accept it, was to wake a sleepy Puma. It wasn't such a great idea to disrupt a lions precious beauty sleep... Though he'd rather lose a finger waking the Prince than lose his head to the wrath of Konnan and his steel cane. 

He pushed the door open, slowly approaching the sleeping form of his Puma, who was face down in the pillows, blanket tucked up under his chin to keep him safe from the cold. He looked adorable, but Johnny knew not to underestimate how lethal the fighter could be when provoked. 

He crouched down beside the bed and ran his hand up and down his lovers arm, whispering his name over and over again. 

"Trev, you gotta get up." he let out a soft sigh and attempted to wake him once more. "Babe, Konnan's gonna kill me unless you're at the Temple in 20." 

That got Puma to stir, burying his face further into the pillows and scooting his body closer to the center of the bed. 

"Poom? Babe, does this mean you're gonna get up?.." He received a load moan in response. Puma must have indigestion again. Like he's had nearly every day for the last week. Johnny'd have to start cutting him off from eating such large meals so soon before bed. It must've been the spaghetti they had last night that upset his poor stomach. Could it have possibly had too much gluten in it? Or maybe it was that tall glass of milk he had with his dinner that did him in. His favorite drink has, sadly, been giving him minor cramps these last few days, and the pain just keeps getting worse and worse each time he drinks it. 

"No," Puma finally managed to rasp out. Johnny stood up only to sit right down beside his partner on the bed, lightly rubbing at his back for a moment.

"Stomach pain again?" 

"Yeah." Puma mumbled miserably in reply. 

"You want me to get you some ibuprofen and tell Konnan you can't make it to the Temple today?" That finally got Puma to roll onto his back and look his boyfriend in the eye. The blankets were tucked under his chin and he looked to be dead tired. 

"Yes.. and no." at Johnny's confused expression, the younger man elaborated. "Tell him my favorite drink turned it's back on me, and that I'll meet 'im at the Temple at around 12." 

"You sure you still wanna go?" Johnny asked, hand gently poking and prodding at his partner's stomach only to find out with a slap to his hand that yes, it in in fact _does_ hurt. "Cause if you don't feel up to it, we could always just stay here and watch something I have recorded on the DVR.." 

"John, I'm fighting Drago on Tuesday. If I want to keep the championship belt, I'm gonna have to work for it. And besides, _you_ still have to go to the gym." Puma mumbled sleepily in reply. 

"Damnit, I almost forgot about that.. Uh, I guess I'll just get you some ibuprofen and be on my way, then." 

Johnny pressed a quick kiss to his boyfriends forehead then went to the bathroom to grab a couple of painlillers for his poor stomach. 

"Remember to eat something, please. I love you." Johnny said before exiting his bedroom and leaving poor crampy Puma to his lonesome.

\--- 

Johnny, having taken his sweet time in leaving his apartment, had arrived at the Temple at around a quarter past 8. He was heading toward the locker room to lock his bag away in a rust-coated metal box with a lock on it when he suddenly came face to face with an angry Konnan, getting bumped backwards a foot or two by the older man in the process. 

"Where's your better half, Mundo?" the fifthy-something year old man narrowed his eyes until they were little slits on his face. And by the looks of it, he was ready to tear poor Johnny a new one. 

He took one look at the steel cane twirling around in the mans hands and quickly moved on to explain the whole situation before he got decapitated. "Puma, uh.. He told me to tell you that the milk he had last night kinda killed him, and that he'll meet you here at around 12 o'clock." 

Konnan put his cane back on the floor to help stabilize himself. "Stomach cramps? For the sixth day in a row?" he said, disbelief radiating off his entire being. 

"I think it's the milk he's been drinking. He may be lactose-" 

The older man cut him off. "Don't you dare finish that sentence, Mundo." he emphasized his point by jabbing the long-haired man in the chest with a finger. 

"Sorry," Johnny took a couple steps back, putting his hands up in surrender. "I know it's his favorite drink.." 

"His favorite thing in the _world_ , yes." Konnan let it go, letting out a loud sigh. "And just so you know, he'll be sleeping in his own bed at my place until his title defending match against Drago on Tuesday. He doesn't need any more distractions or dairy until then. _Comprende?_ "

Frightened by his boyfriends mentor, Johnny took the safe route and nodded slowly in response. 

"Do you understand what I'm saying, Mr. can't-keep-his-hands-to-himself?" the older man got all up in Johnny's face until their noses were mere inches away from one another's. 

"You can, uh- you can have him 'til then.. Konnan." 

"Good," Puma's trainer smirked, slowly backing away from Johnny. "I'm watching you, Mundo." 

Johnny didn't reply as he watched Konnan's figure disappear down the hallway. Once the balding man was out of sight, he continued walking toward the locker room where he'd drop off his bag before getting in a long, grueling workout. 

\---

Puma had shown up at the Temple at -you guessed it- twelve o'clock. He was wearing his regular yellow mask, yellow Aztec-y looking hoodie, and his black workout pants. Overall, he looked like hell. Tired and worn out. Maybe he should've listened to his boyfriend and stayed home... Oh well, it was much too late for that now, anyway. 

"Puma!" Konnan shouted as he approached the young Luchador. 

"Hey... Konnan.." Puma mumbled in reply, eyes briefly drifting shut before he shook his head to wake himself back up. 

"Damn, Mundo wasn't kidding when he said your favorite drink turned its back on you." Konnan then got even closer to Puma, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead to check his temperature. "You don't have temperature. Hmm, does your stomach still hurt?" 

"Like hell," 

The Prince's trainer took pity on him, placing a hand on his back and lightly patting it a couple of times. "We'll take it easy today and hit it hard tomorrow, that sound good to you Puma?" 

"Yeah, if I can still move after today.." the young fighter replied. 

"You're defending your title on Tuesday. There's no 'if's', Kid."

Upon entering the gym, the first thing Puma noticed was Johnny. The sweaty, long-haired man immediately put down the weights he was lifting to pull his boyfriend into a hug. "Feeling any better?" he mumbled softly into the masked mans ear. 

Puma shook his head against Johnny's chest, groaning quietly. "I didn't think it was possible, but I think its actually gotten worse." 

"Need me to take you home?" 

"Nah, I can deal with it myself." Puma said, gently pulling himself out of his lovers warm embrace. 

"By the way, KoKo said you'll be sleeping at his place, which is technically also yours, until after your fight with Drago on Tuesday." 

Puma couldn't help but let out a little snort of laughter at hearing the nickname Johnny gave his mentor. He didn't call him it often -as it usually led to him getting a cane to the leg-, but when he _did_ it was funny. 

"I guess I can understand that, seeing as I live there 'n all." 

Johnny leaned in close to give Puma the _bad_ news. "He also said no more dairy 'til after-" 

"Oh, come on! He's being so unreasonable!" 

"I'm only doing it because I care." Konnan said, interrupting Puma and Johnny's private conversation. 

"Let's just get this over with." Puma mumbled before turning back to his boyfriend. "Guess I'll see you 'round, John?" 

"Dinner at your place?" 

"Long as KoKo's allowing visitors." Puma glanced to his mentor, hands on aching stomach and eyes pleading. 

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." The fifty-something year old man replied gruffly. 

Johnny smiled sadly, placing a hand on Puma's stomach to lightly rub at it. "Hope you feel better soon. I love you, Trevor." 

"Love you too, John." 

Konnan turned away in horror as the two men kissed, occupying himself with an interesting looking speed rope. It's not that he was.. disapproving of the.. lifestyle his protégé was leading, it was more that he hated Johnny's guts. That long-haired Tarzan-looking dude was stealing Puma from his sport! And maybe also from his home... Konnan missed the kid, you couldn't really blame him. It almost felt as if Johnny had stolen his.. ward from him. He practically raised Puma after Rey had found him fighting for his life on the streets of Boyle Heights. And he'd never forget meeting that shy, dirtied, young man for the first time. Seeing how much talent he had in him before the older man had even began to mentor and teach him.. It was a memory to cherish. 

Johnny pulled away from Puma and noticed Konnan busying himself with a speed rope. He looked to be _really_ interested in how it was crafted... Or maybe it was that his and Puma's PDA made the older man.. uncomfortable. Eh, who was Johnny kidding? Of course it made him uncomfortable! The poor guy was practically his boyfriends father, and being affectionate toward said boyfriend was bound to make him wanna bounce right outta there, straight into oncoming traffic.

At least that's how Johnny would feel if he had kids and had to watch them do such things with their significant other.. Though he wasn't so sure he'd be having kids anytime soon. Or ever for that matter. It would be hell to try and apply for an adoption.. especially since he didn't even know if Trevor wanted kids. He'd have to ask about that sometime in the near future. The near future being about ten years from now when he likely won't be able to lift a football to play catch with his kid, let alone throw himself around a ring and elbow people in the stomach for money. 

"Something special 'bout that, KoKo?" Johnny questioned the man with a black speed rope in his hands, eyes looking at every detail and momentarily focusing on certain parts. 

"Don't call me that, _gringo_." Konnan muttered in reply. He came closer to Johnny, chest only inches away from the others when he suddenly turned to Puma and handed over the speed rope. "Get started without me," he'd said to his protégé. 

Puma nodded, looked to Johnny one last time, then went over to the corner of the room where he began to slowly use the speed rope, getting faster and faster with each passing minute. 

Konnan glanced at Puma, then focused in on the long-haired man standing in front of him. "I only said yes to dinner because-" 

"I make him happy?" Johnny offered, a nervous tremble in his voice whereas it usually held power and confidence around others. He'd hate to admit it, but he was afraid of Konnan and his steel cane that accompanied him wherever he went. 

"I was gonna say cause Puma's feeling sick, but yeah, sure." Konnan smiled the smallest smile Johnny's ever seen before pushing past him to get started with his protégé's training for the day.

"You sure are a kidder," Johnny mumbled as he watched the older mans retreating form from a safe distance. "Later, Poom. Hope ya feel better soon." He said to the masked man before exiting the training room, passing by Rey Mysterio on his way out. That man wasn't too fond of Mundo, though over the past few months he's learned to deal with the fact that his friend loves him and must have a good reason to, otherwise they wouldn't have been together for as long as they have. 

"Hey, Rey." Johnny gave a little wave to the masked Luchador who brushed past him.

"Mundo." Rey mumbled in reply, already over a foot away from him. 

Johnny, after going over the plan in his head for point three seconds, turned around and grabbed the older mans forearm, effectively stopping him from entering the gym, but also earning him a big ol' slap to the hand. 

"What?" 

Johnny let out a quiet sigh, almost wanting to just say 'forget it' to the masked man and be on his way. But instead he stood his ground and let the words balancing on the tip of his tongue fall right outta his mouth. 

"Puma's feeling a bit under the weather. Mind keeping an eye on him for me, Rey?" 

The masked man nodded slowly, teeth nibbling at his lip as he did so. "Stomach ache?" He questioned Mundo. 

"Yeah.. how'd you know?" Johnny tilted his head to the side the slightest bit, eyeing Rey suspiciously. 

"I'll be sure to keep an eye on him for ya." Rey replied, completely ignoring the other mans question, and walking away into gym. 

"Weirdo." Johnny mumbled to himself as he walked down the hallway, intending to grab his bag from the locker room on his way out of the temple. He'd much rather drive home drenched in sweat for twenty-minutes than use the filthy, disease ridden showers provided by the temple. 

\---

Sometime in the evening, Johnny had arrived at Puma and Konnan's residence, showered and in clean clothes. He looked a lot like a man who was ready to sit down and have a nice meal with his family after a hard day's work. Come to think of it, Puma and Konnan were practically his family already. Even if the fifty-something year old man seemed to hate him, there's no denying how much he adored seeing his Puma happy and in love. And if either of those two things were ever taken away from his protégé, he'd kill whoever was responsible with his steel cane. Which is one reason Johnny vowed to himself to show the younger fighter nothing but love and support from day one. 

He knocked on the door to their apartment, only having to wait a minute before it was opened to reveal Konnan, who was wearing slightly nicer clothes than he was earlier that day. Johnny stuck out his hand, Konnan eyeing it for a moment before accepting it and shaking it firmly with that of his own. 

He entered the moderately sized apartment, and immediately, his eyes scanned the entire room for Puma, catching sight of him laying on the sofa in one of his oversized hoodies the younger must've stolen from his collection without his notice, as well as a heating pad pressed against his stomach. 

Johnny looked to Konnan for permission before going over to Puma and sitting down on the couch beside him. He threw an arm over the smaller mans shoulders, Puma immediately snuggling up close to him like a cat, with his head laying against Johnny's warm chest. The sight was adorable, and they didn't notice when the younger mans mentor snapped a quick picture on his phone. 

"You look adorable, Poom. Like a little kitty." Johnny pressed a kiss to the top of his boyfriend's head that was covered in the fabric of his black hoodie. 

Puma ignored the comment and snuggled closer to him, now practically laying in his lap. He really was like a little kitten. A giant, sick little kitten, that is. 

"I know it's a dumb question, but are you feeling any better, baby?" 

When Konnan heard that, he covered his ears and started going la-la-la as he continued cooking dinner over in the little kitchenette.

Puma shook his head in response, a little moan of agony escaping his lips as he shifted around to completely sit in Johnny's lap. 

The long-haired man lightly scratched at Puma's back for a minute before he spoke up again. "That bad, huh?" 

Puma nodded again, pain-filled Bambi-eyes inflicting pain upon the other man as they made contact. Johnny smiled sadly at him, one arm supporting the younger's back as the other adjusted the heating pad on his stomach. 

"Maybe you shouldn't.. fight Drago next week. Maybe move-" 

"I will fight him, okay? I just need a couple more days to heal.. then I'll be fine." It was the first thing Puma's said to him all night, and it made Johnny want to kiss and cuddle him forever. Keep him safe even though he knew for a fact that Puma could take care of himself. 

"Alright," Johnny said, tone light and airy before becoming more serious. "but if you're unfit to fight him, I'm gonna have to keep you away from the ring. It's a championship match and you need to be prepared for these types of things, Trevor." 

Puma pouted, hands going to his stomach to press the heating pad further into his hoodie to warm the skin beneath the heavy fabric. "I am prepared." the champion blinked sleepily while trying his best to hold back a yawn.

Johnny noticed how tired and in pain his boyfriend was, and went on to lift up his shirt and hoodie to press the heating pad against his sensitive skin, receiving labored breathing in response. It seemed to be helping him more than it hurt, and that was always a good thing. 

The younger fighter yawned loudly, eyes sliding closed for a moment before snapping wide open. "That feels good.." he mumbled, a soft sigh escaping his parted lips when the long-haired man pressed the heating pad a bit more firmly into his aching stomach. 

"This?" Johnny questioned him, receiving a slight nod in response. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Konnan brace himself against the edge of the stove, seemingly trying his best not to hurl. 

"Mind.. helping me set the table, Mundo?" Puma's trainer managed to grit out. 

Johnny looked to the sleepy Puma in his arms for an answer, merely getting a slight nod in response. He smiled down at him in all his adorableness and kissed his exposed forehead before getting up to do as Konnan asked. 

"Sure thing, KoKo." Johnny said as he grabbed a large bowl of freshly cooked brown rice off the counter in the kitchenette. 

Konnan, being the barbarian that he is, took the wooden spoon he had been mixing the rice with earlier, and brought it down hard on his ass. "I told you _not_ to call me that, Mundo!" 

Johnny laughed it off, hand rubbing at his ass that most _definitely_ has a red mark on it now. For an oldie, Konnan sure had knew how to hit. Well, to be fair he _was_ a retired Luchador, so.. 

"Heh, Its like I'm already your son," Johnny mumbled to himself, eyes glancing over at the couch where his boyfriend was sleeping soundly. If he ever married Trevor, he'd technically be Konnan's son-in-law. Johnny never actually thought he'd want to be related to the fifty-something year old man in any way shape or form, but if it meant he'd be with Puma... well, he'd just have to grin and bear it. Besides, they haven't been together for long enough to have even brought up the subject with one another. They wouldn't be getting married any time soon. Or ever, for all he knew. 

He placed the hot bowl of rice on the table then went back over to Konnan to grab some plates, silverware, and a bowl full of beans that was equally as large the one with the rice in it. 

Konnan soon joined him by the table with a couple of beers and some warm bread wrapped in a small, patterned towel. 

Johnny approached Puma, about to nudge him and ask if he was up to having dinner, when Konnan came up behind him and stopped him with a hand on the forearm. 

"Let him sleep, Mundo. He's had a rough day." 

Johnny nodded and hesitantly left his sleeping partners side to sit beside the older man at the small table near the kitchenette. Looks like it'd just be the two of them... not awkward at all. It shouldn't be, considering how long he's been with Puma for. Konnan is used to Johnny's presence and puts up with him for his protégé's sake, but it didn't particularly mean that he _liked_ him.

"Are you just gonna sit there staring at me or are you gonna serve yourself some food, Mundo?" Konnan said, effectively snapping the other man out of his troubling thoughts. 

"Uh, sorry. Yeah." Johnny mumbled in reply, making a move to serve himself a heaping pile of beans and rice onto his plate. 

Konnan added to the pile of goods on Mundo's plate, placing a nice sized chunk of warm bread onto it. They then cracked open their beers, the older man taking a nice long swig of his while Johnny merely took a small sip of his own, wanting to be able to drive home later that evening. 

They ate in silence for quite some time before Konnan broke it, poking the other mans foot with the tip of his cane. "I'd appreciate it if.. if you sorta keep your distance from him for the next couple of days. Not completely, but you know, just kinda.." 

"Just kinda ignore him while he has some kind of stomach bug?" Johnny scoffed. "Yeah, I don't think so." 

Konnan closed his eyes, letting out a long sigh before re-opening them to stare head on at his.. protégé's boyfriend. God, he hated that word, boyfriend. Those two were practically married already. "I don't mean abandon him. I just think he needs to sleep in his own bed until his fight with Drago. It's a championship match, he's gotta be on his A game."

"Fine. But I'm still hanging out with him whenever I can 'til then." Johnny replied, eyes drifting around the room until they caught sight of Trevor sleeping, all adorable and curled up in the oversized hoodie he'd stolen from him. 

"Sure, whatever, he's your..." Konnan trailed off lips pressed together in a thin line. 

"Boyfriend?" Johnny smirked, taking a large bite of beans and rice balanced atop a big chunk of bread. 

"Yes, that.." Konnan looked uncomfortable, to say the least. 

"You really don't like me, do you?" 

"I like seeing Puma happy," Konnan replied, glancing at the form of the sleeping Prince on the couch. 

"That doesn't answer my question, KoKo." Johnny eyes narrowed in on him, scrutinizing the older man. 

"You're not the most.. vile thing at the Temple, I'll give you that." Konnan admitted, completely ignoring the use of his annoying nickname. 

"Thanks," Johnny gave a slight roll of the eyes. "you aren't too.. horrible either." 

"Don't you start going soft on me, Mundo. We are, as we'll always be, mortal enemies. Especially if you and Puma end up.. You know what? I'm not even gonna get into that right now." The older man looked as if he were ready to throw up. Though it may've just been all that rice and beans he consumed in such a short period of time that gave him an upset stomach. 

"Married?" Johnny asked, breathless at the thought of.. No, Puma probably didn't want that at the moment. He should be focusing on his career and not some fairytale wedding.

"Sounds worse when you say it." The older muttered in reply, taking another long swig from his tall can of beer. 

Johnny let out a shaky breath, trying his best to move past what the older man said to try and enjoy the rest of his slightly awkward dinner with him. He couldn't help his thoughts from drifting toward Puma's well being, and whether or not he'd be fit to fight Drago in just a few short days.. 

He left their apartment that night with very little alcohol in his system, and a heavy heart. He'd make sure Rey, and Puma's other friends, kept an eye on him when he couldn't. He loved him too much to allow him to fight when he didn't have it in him.


End file.
